Today
by BrokenPoet12
Summary: An evolution to the revolution. Spoilers for the Matrix..er the origional I mean. A narrative of the movie's events.


This is based on the first movie. Its in Trinity and then Neo's and then both and then..well it's kind of comnfusing but I hope you understand it. And like it too...that would be a plus. It follows the story of the matrix and the points of veiw are mixed..each set of "***************" is a switch in the point of veiw. Obviously He is Neo and She is Trinity. And the others are...yea...sorry its really early in the morning and Im going on no sleep so forgive me. Anyway...  
  
DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THIS  
  
Morning comes there in silence. Broken only by alarms and quiet. The metal stays cold, painful to the touch all the time, but more so in the morning. For many mornings they woke up. Struggling against pain and tired and bending wills. For many mornings she found it harder. This morning she was at her end. Waking slowly, her eyes open. Taking in the unfeeling steel and wire and piping that is her cage at night. Her refuge and her prison, irony is not without itself.  
  
Today she awakes and the hope that kept her going had all but left her in the night. Haunted by a face she knows only through code. His face. The one. She had heard about him from an old woman. An old woman who knew only enough. But perhaps it was. Even so, she finds it hard to believe. Emotion after all, is a human thing. Prone to mistakes and errors that are inherant with all things man made. But love, the four letter word she forgets every now and then. For twelve years forgotten.  
  
Today though, she has remembered. Today she saw her lover. Saw his curiosity. Saw his doubt. Yesterday she saw his life. Peered around the corner into his mind that had captivated her. She wanted to know more. She had to. **************************************************************************** ******  
Today he was freed. His entire life was lived in a prison and now he is born. Soon he will train. And maybe soon he will become himself. An old woman told him he wasn't, but still he thinks that maybe..he is.  
  
His family was murdered today. He watched them with her. One by one they fell before his eyes. His new father and friend fell to save him. His brothers and sister fell from another's treachery. Still she stands there before him. Her titanic strength wavering as the taunting voice goads her. Her blue eyes pierce his and for a moment, a mere moment he glimpses something.  
  
"Yes" she breathes and then the line goes dead. Like everyone else, it dies. **************************************************************************** ******  
  
Once they return to their broken world they deal with today. They have to pull the proverbialy literal plug.  
  
"Wait, this can't just be a coincidence." He begs. Unwilling to kill his savior and unwilling to watch the pain in her eyes any longer. Their eyes meet again and he knows and she knows what he knows, and he knows she knows. Together they step into the real fake world. Together they fight to live and to save one last life. Alone he saves her life as she does his. For another breif moment they are drawn together. Fate walking them like childeren down the path of the definity. Finally, reuinited they set out one last time to escape the dream. **************************************************************************** ****** Today she watches as he fights for his life to get back to her. The bullets tear her not quite yet lover's chest. His heart stop beating the same moment her's leaps into her throat. Fear and pain are not eveindent. Only unacceptance.  
  
"You can't be dead....you can't be. I love you. You hear me? I love you" Without a care to the passing seconds she presses her lips onto his for a moment. Withdrawing she breathes the life back into him. They are connected....*I can feel you'*......"Now get up" And he does. **************************************************************************** ******  
  
For an eternity he stares into her eyes and for equal time she returns his stare. Today, tomorrow, yesterday..time has no passage for them. Slowly his lips meet hers or is it hers that meet his? It matters not today, nor will it ever. Today they are furious angels. Today they are lost prophets. Today they are One.  
  
~END~ 


End file.
